Pienado 2: The Second One
"This time, the pies and its consumers take a bite of The Big Apple!" Pienado 2: The Second One is the sequel to the first Pienado movie, which premiered on July 30, 2009. The third movie, Pienado 3: Oh Hell No!, features multiple cities under attack. Cast * Jamie Woods - Jaddo * Richard Jowoll - Worjo * Natasha Brettle - Brena * Caitlin McCulloch - Cullin * Erin Norris - Nosoo * Karen Sharma - Sharka * Kim Graham - Graki * Rose Iron - Orrin * Albert Kahm - Halka * Alan Milford - Milal * Ross Terry - Teyro * Michael Griffin - Grimic * Kashif Mason - Maska * Nathan Denson - Denat * Kate Richards - Keari * Andrea Farmer - Fared * Laura Solomen - Menla * Henry Cavill - Superman * Amy Adams - Lois Lane * Susan Jarvis - Allison Lang Plot Jaddo and his friends, including Allison Lang, are traveling to New York to promote How to Survive a Pienado and Other Unnatural Disasters, a book Brena has written about the Los Angeles pienado. As the plane comes in for a landing through a storm, it is battered by airborne pies, losing an engine. Pies enter the plane, splattering some of the passengers and the crew and pulling both pilots into the vortex. While Jaddo lands the plane, Brena's hand gets splattered while she attempts to shoot a pie with an air marshal's handgun. They board a taxi to a hotel and are met by Lois and Clark, who give them a tour. Sharka is sightseeing in New York with her friends. Martin Brody, a childhood friend of Fin Shepard's, takes their son, Vaughn, to a Mets game at Citi Field along with Martin's and Fin's friends, Brian and Menla. Cullin takes Nosoo to the Statue of Liberty, where she meets with her friends, Fared and Keari who tell her about Jaddo's recent appearance. At the airport, Jaddo tries to warn the crowd of the impending storm, only for no one to take him seriously. After leaving Brena to the hospital, Jaddo is able to contact Cullin, and tells her to get to the Bales Tower Hotel on Manhattan as soon as possible. He agrees to retrieve Martin and Vaughn from the ball game, hiring a cabbie, Ben, in the process. At Citi Field, Menla surprises Jaddo with a kiss, but Jaddo explains that he and Brena are back together. The game is cancelled because of the storm, but when pies and sharks start falling from the sky and start attacking people, Jaddo and his group improvise weapons to fight them and go to the subway. On the ferry ride back to Manhattan, a shark kills The Puppy Master. Odd Todd unleashes a spaghetti-nado as Allison, Orrin, Teyro and Maska traverse underneath the bottom of the Roosevelt Island Tram as it flies above the East River to release flags, but together, they stop it. Meanwhile, the subway tunnels flood, sending pies to break into the train's rear cabin and kill Even Steven. Ben, who anticipated Jaddo's escape, takes Jaddo and the others to shops in search of weapons and items to make explosives. When the taxi is caught in a flood, Jaddo forms a rope swing to take Menla, Vaughn, and Martin to safety. When Ben is killed by Fang, the mutant shark in his attempt and the rope falls away, Jaddo uses the top of the Sushi sharks as stepping stones to reach the others while Fared applies a vacuum to suck it in. Down in Times Square, Orrin eats blended rat to make Odd Todd think that The Promise Pie won't eat her. Allison breaks into a shopping mall and takes out numerous TYGER Guards and prepares to shoot the shop's window with a gun, but refuses. She cleverly lifts the windows, sneaks inside and dresses up as Catwoman. Orrin finds and fights her, but is defeated. She aided her in the fight against Piggsy until Jaddo finds her and takes them both back. He rallies a crowd of New Yorkers, including the mayor and his task force, to battle the pies. Orrin performs an aerial stunt dangling from helicopters near the Statue of Liberty while using the De-Tornadofier on one of Odd Todd's wave of pienadoes, then throws a 9-ft LEGO model of its head at one of the Todd Squad villains, which starts rolling down the street as Cullin, Nosoo and Sharka flee from it using a truck, but two of the workers were killed as the Liberty head stops at the Lincoln Tunnel in a traffic jam scenario. In Manhattan, two more pienadoes are converging into a more powerful storm directly above the hotel. Jaddo and his team head to the roof to try to bomb the pienadoes. The girls reach the hotel, and reunite with Martin and Vaughn. Jaddo and Menla sling bombs into the tornadoes, but as the storm system is too cold; only a few pies are knocked down, and they are forced to flee down a fire exit stairwell. They meet the Brodys, who were fleeing up the stairwell that is flooding with pies. They break down a door to escape the stairwell and leave the building. Brena flees the hospital, taking a fire truck to meet Jaddo and the others. At the Empire State Building, a third tornado is expected to merge with the other two. Jaddo plans to detonate a tank of Freon at the top of the building by connecting it to the structure's lightning rod to halt the storm. As he and Menla implement the plan, Brena and Sharka arrive and save Jaddo from a falling shark. Menla sacrifices herself to help connect the cables; the Freon explosion throws them in the air where Menla gets splattered by pies and is saved by Orrin, who kills Darlene Fleischermacher with 2 shark constructs. While in the twister, Jaddo grabs onto and rides a shark using chains, eventually impaling it on the building's antenna. He reunites with Brena and finds an arm in a Sushi Shark, using the handgun to kill some more. Superman fights Jeff the Killer and wins, ending his horror reign. In Times Square on stage, a celebration is being held in Times Square with Gryffindor winning and Orrin getting to pick one of five cards Allison has stolen from Jeff. She picks the card containing $80,000 and a dance is ensured amongst the cheering crowd. Twitter Comments * Oh Hell Yes! - @grant_dawkings77 * Holy Fear Factor, Batman!!! - @AlyssaAustin13 * Oh. My. God. - @Jordan_Zenko * So freaking pumped... - @LilMissMuddy * Whaaaaaaat!??!! - @dizz401 Chapters * Chapter 1: Prologue: New Things Come and Go * Chapter 2: Welcome To New York (Summer Nights) * Chapter 3: Batter Up! * Chapter 4: Spaghetti-nado * Chapter 5: Subway Disaster * Chapter 6: Breaking Into A Shop * Chapter 7: Commercial Break * Chapter 8: Catwoman vs. Piggsy * Chapter 9: A Bite Of The Big Apple * Chapter 10: The War Begins * Chapter 11: Biting Back * Chapter 12: Let The Fireworks Begin! * Chapter 13: Superman vs. Jeff The Killer * Chapter 14: Double Win Cliffhanger Allison Lang ... A cat thief at the Big Apple! What on earth can save Jaddo?? Don't shoot, Mrs. Lang! Don't shoot!!! Good grief! Goodnight! Feline Fatale tomorrow? Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Can you see any way out?? Category:Disaster Movies Category:2009 Category:Action Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Movies Category:Tornado Movies Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Sequels Category:Superhero Movies